Un angel de alas negras
by Mariiposa19
Summary: que pasaria si despues de que Bella fuera abandonada por Edward tres vampiros hicieran amistad con ella despues de llevarse la de Forks. que pasaria si ella empezara a odiar a Edward y jurara vengarze si algun dia lo volvia a ver....
1. ¿Una ruptura limpia?

**Capitulo 1: ¿una ruptura limpia?**

**Desde que ocurrió aquel fatídico accidente el día de mi cumpleaños en la casa de los Cullen, Edward, se había distanciado demasiado y su mirada era fría como el hielo aunque aun era amable conmigo pero yo sabia que algo no andaba bien. Yo jamás culpe a Jasper por lo que paso ya que no fue su culpa ni tampoco de ninguno de los Cullen, me dolía que Alice se hubiera marchado pero debía estar con su marido ya que el la necesitaba mas que yo; me imagino lo culpable que se ha de sentir Jasper es este momento pero por mas que trato de hacerles entender que ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa parece que no me escuchan, no me comprenden. Edward me dijo que Alice le convenció de ir a Denali con el aquelarre que residía en ese lugar.**

**El día después de que llevara la cámara a la escuela y se la prestara a Jessica para que sacara algunas fotos, Edward me esperaba en el aparcamiento del instituto pero mi esperanza de que esa actitud tan fría desapareciera pero no fue así, el seguía con esa mirada indiferente así que me propuse hablar con el, hablar de verdad y si no lograba hacerlo ese día iría con Carlisle para comentarle el asunto. Debía hacer algo.**

**Al día siguiente después de clases me acompaño hasta mi coche y me arme de valor para plantearle las cosas; ya no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto, quería arreglar las cosas y no pensaba dejar pasar mas tiempo.**

-¿te importa si voy a verte hoy? – me pregunto antes de que llegáramos a mi coche dejándome casi fuera de combate.

-Claro que no – le conteste

-- ¿ahora? – pregunto de nuevo mientras abría la puerta delantera.

-Si, claro – me disgusto la urgencia que detectaba en su voz, pero no deje que eso se notara en la mía – solo iba a echar una carta para Renne en el buzón de correos que hay de camino. Nos vemos allí.

**Mire el grueso sobre el asiento del copiloto. De pronto, se inclino hacia mí y lo recogió.**

-yo lo haré – repuso con calma – y aun así llegare antes que tu

**Esbozo una sonrisa torcida suya, mi favorita, pero yo sabia que algo andaba mal ya que la alegría de sus labios no llego a sus ojos y eso me preocupaba. Yo solo asentí incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa, cerró la puerta de mi camioneta y se dirigió a su auto.**

**Y en verdad se me adelanto. Estaba estacionado en el sitio de Charlie cuando llegue a la puerta de la casa. Esto era un mal indicio, en todo caso no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Sacudí la cabeza e inspire hondo mientras intentaba hacer acopio de algo de valor. **

**Salio de su coche a la vez que yo del mío, se acerco y me recogió la mochila, hasta aquí todo era normal pero la puso otra vez en el asiento, y eso se salía de lo habitual.**

-vamos a dar un paseo – propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano

**No conteste, no se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo.**

-_Esto no me gusta, va mal, muy mal – _repetía continuamente una voz dentro de mi mente.

**El ni siquiera espero una respuesta y me condujo al lado este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Yo simplemente le seguí a regañadientes intentando superar el pavor y pensar algo pero entonces me obligue a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas; lo que no entendía era porque me invadía el pánico estando en esta situación. **

**Solo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo, apenas habíamos llegado al sendero ya que podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo.**

**Edward se acerco a un árbol y se recostó sobre el y me miro con una expresión impasible.**

-esta bien, hablemos – dije y sonó mas valiente de lo que yo me sentía

**Inspiro profundamente y me miro fijamente.**

-Bella, nos vamos – me dijo indiferente

**Yo también inspire profundamente imitándolo. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada para eso, pero debía preguntárselo.**

-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año… - pero no pude continuar ya que el me interrumpió abruptamente

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar de nuevo en otro lugar.

**Su respuesta si que me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le mire en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir, el solo me devolvió la mirada con frialdad. Con un acceso de nauseas entendí que lo había malinterpretado todo.**

-cuando dices nosotros… - susurre con tristeza

-me refiero a mi y mi familia – contesto

**Cada palabra sonó separada y clara. **

**Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, tratando de aclararme. Espero sin ningún signo de impaciencia y a mi me llevo varios minutos volver a estar en condiciones de pronunciar alguna palabra.**

-Vale, voy contigo – dije mirándolo con determinación

-No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos… no es apropiado para ti – respondió

-El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tu estés – dije desesperada

-No te convengo, Bella – dijo el

-No seas ridículo – dije tratando de sonar enojada, pero solo conseguí sonar suplicante – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – agregue desesperada

-Mi mundo no es para ti – repuso Edward con tristeza

-¡lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada! – grite desesperada

-Tienes razón – concedió el – era exactamente lo que se podía esperar – agrego el

-¡lo prometiste! En Phoenix que siempre permanecerías… - pero me interrumpió

-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti – me rectifico

**Ya no podía mas, sabia que Edward lo hacia por el asunto de mi alma y que el no quería arrebatármela pero eso era algo estupido ya que eso no sucedería además mi alma era suya, sin el no me servia de nada y se lo dije pero el solo respiro hondo una vez mas y clavo su mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios y cuando levanto la vista sus ojos me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro liquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.**

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes – pronuncio las palabras de manera concisa y precisa sin apartar sus fríos ojos de mi rostro

**El solo me observaba mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad. Hubo una pausa donde repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.**

¿tú… no… me quieres? – pregunte con dificultad y temor a su respuesta

No – respondió el, fue frío y tajante

**Le mire sin comprender aun su respuesta, el me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos y me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos sin encontrar nada que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado momentos antes.**

bien, eso cambia las cosas – dije sorprendiéndome de lo tranquila que sonaba mi voz

**Tal vez eso se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad no entendía lo que me había dicho, para mi seguía sin tener sentido alguno.**

**Miro a lo lejos, entre los árboles y volvió a hablar.**

en cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de ser lo que no soy. No soy humano – después de decir eso me miro y ahora sin duda sus facciones no eran humanas – he permitido que esto llegue demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho

**Comencé a tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba y la comprensión fluía como acido por mis venas, le dije que no lo hiciera y el solo se limito a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, el también lo había hecho.**

no me convienes, Bella – dijo el

**Ahora invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y yo no tenia replica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.**

**Abrí la boca para decir algo pero volví a cerrarla sin saber que decir, el aguardo con paciencia y su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción o sentimiento. Lo intente de nuevo y esta vez logro auricular algunas palabra.**

si… eso es lo que quieres – dije yo mientras el se limitaba a asentir una vez

**Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y no sentía nada por debajo del cuello, sus palabras y reacciones me confirmaron a lo que siempre tuve miedo; el no me quería y me lo estaba diciendo a la cara, se había cansado de mi y antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa el hablo.**

me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es desasido – dijo el

**No se como se atrevía a pedirme un favor después de dejarme de esta forma pero bueno que mas podía hacer mas que aceptar y me pregunte que vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logro controlar las facciones y recuperar la mascara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo. **

lo que quieres – prometí con la voz ligeramente mas fuerte, además, que mas podía hacer

**Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez mas en liquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora y es por que lo amaba con toda mi alma y mi corazón; aunque el los estuviera rechazando y después de haber jugado con ellos un tiempo, aun así, yo le amaba intensamente.**

no hagas nada desesperado o estupido – me ordeno, ahora sin mostrarse distante - ¿entiendes lo que te digo? – me pregunto

**Esto era lo que faltaba, que me ordenara que no hiciera nada estupido, como si no tuviera suficiente con lo torpe que era. Solo asentí sin fuerzas de discutirle, sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante como al principio.**

**Me dijo que debía cuidarme por Charlie ya que me necesitaba y debía cuidar de el así que solo asentí de nuevo ya que en parte tenia razón ahora yo debía cuidar de el así como el lo había hecho conmigo.**

lo haré – murmure

**Ante mi respuesta el pareció relajarse pero solamente un poco.**

te haré una promesa a cambio – dijo – te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

**Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonada cada vez mas lejana, sentía que mi mundo se me venia encima. El me sonrío con amabilidad.**

no te preocupes eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas – dijo el, ¿acaso me conocía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme estas cosas?

¿y tus recuerdos? – le pregunte y mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.

Bueno – apenas y dudo un segundo – yo no olvidare, pero los de mi clase… nos distraemos con suma facilidad

**Sonrío una vez mas, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de sus labios no le llego a los ojos y se alejo de mi un paso. Yo sentía como mi mundo se desmoronada ante mis ojos, recordando todos los buenos y malos momentos vividos juntos.**

supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más. – dijo el

**El plural capto mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mi, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada a mi alrededor. **_**Alice no va a volver. **_**Comprendí inmediatamente. No se como me oyó, porque no llegue a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.**

**Después me dijo que los demás ya se habían ido y que el solo se había quedado para según el despedirse de mí; vaya manera de despedirse la suya. Cuando le pregunte con incredulidad que si Alice se había ido el me dijo que ella quería despedirse pero que le convenció que una ruptura limpia seria mejor para mi. El enserio pensaba que eso seria mejor para mi. ¿Una ruptura limpia? Se nota que en verdad no me conocía.**

**Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme, sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz del medico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera cuando James trato de asesinarme, el medico me mostraba las placas de rayos X: **_**Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver. **_**Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo. **_**Eso es bueno, así sanara antes y con mas facilidad.**_

**Procure acompasar la respiración, necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.**

Adiós, Bella - dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

¡Espera! – le grite mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.

**Cuando creí alcanzarlo, el me tomo de las muñecas suavemente y me beso la frente delicadamente; cerré los ojos y me pidió que me cuidara. Abrí los ojos de golpe esperando encontrarlo pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido y el único rastro que dejo fue la suave brisa que removió una pequeña enredadera de arce. Se había ido. **

**Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque perdiendo así el sendero; no podía encontrar su rastro, no había huellas ni nada que me diera una pista de por donde se había ido así que lo único que me quedo fue seguir caminando. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera encontrarlo y seguir caminando ya que si me detenía todo habría acabado.**

**El amor, la vida, su sentido… todo se habría terminado. **

**Camine y camine, quizá horas, la verdad no estoy segura ya que perdí la noción del tiempo. Lo único que me importaba era encontrarlo, me tropecé y me caí varias veces pero la ultima vez que me caí no pude levantarme; me quede tirada en el suelo mojado y ahí en el suelo frío y húmedo me dio la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría mas aprisa. **

**Todo estaba obscuro, lo más normal seria que un débil rayo de luna cruzara el manto de nubes o las espesas copas de los árboles pero esa noche no; esa noche había luna nueva y por eso el cielo parecía boca de lobo.**

**Horas después comencé a escuchar como débiles voces susurraban mi nombre pero no lograba ver a nadie, todo eran penumbras. Las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes pero antes de que dieran conmigo aquellas personas sentí como unos fríos brazos me alzaban y me alejaban de ese lugar. Yo estaba segura de que la persona que me llevaba en brazos era un vampiro porque aunque no lograra ver su rostro por tener la vista nublada de tantas lagrimas y sufrimiento el frío de su cuerpo no era normal, ningún humano podría tener esa temperatura estando vivo. Resignada a morir deje que me llevara directo a mi muerte.**


	2. ¿Nuevos amigos?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Nuevos amigos?**

**Después de varios minutos de ir en brazos de aquella persona se detuvo y me dejo sobre lo que parecía ser una cama o algo parecido ya que se sentía suave y mullido, como muchos algodones. Segundos después de que me colocara en aquella cama la voz de varias personas me sacaron de mi letargo aunque aun estaba algo aturdida para distinguir sus rostros, parecían molestas, por lo que pude notar era un hombre y una mujer además de la persona que me había llevado a ese lugar.**

¿Qué diablos te pasa Steven? – Pregunto la mujer demasiado molesta - ¡¿Cómo traes a esta humana aquí?! – grito furiosa

Cálmate querida Anna, lo único que hice fue salvarla de los lobos – dijo el hombre que me había traído a este lugar

**Ante esas palabras yo me quede helada, ¿había dicho lobos? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Esto si que era algo sumamente desconcertante desde cuando un vampiro tenia que escapar de un inofensivo lobo a menos que fuera otra clase de lobo claro esta pero ya seria demasiado si aparecieran hombres lobo en Forks. **

**Esto si que ya era demasiado. Me sentía desesperada por mi padre y mis amigos, no quería que ninguno de esos lobos que tanto asustaron a Steven el vampiro que me había traído aquí les hiciera algo; si estaban tras de mi hubiera preferido que me dejaran ahí para que no se acercaran a mi familia o amigos pero estaba segura de que ya no podía hacer nada, estaba muy lejos de Forks de eso estaba segura ya que hacia mucho frío además de que los vampiros en algunos minutos podían recorrer distancias increíblemente largas. Debía resignarme.**

**No estaba segura si me convertirían, me dejarían ir o me convertirían en su cena pero que mas daba ya nada me importaba, sin Edward mi vida no tenia sentido preferiría mil veces estar muerta a continuar con esta agonía constante aunque se que se oirá exagerado siendo que solo hace unas horas que me abandono y me dejo a mi suerte en el bosque pero así de grande era mi amor y mi devoción hacia el, algo que creo que el jamás entendió.**

**Después de algunos minutos de que Anna y Steven discutieran por mi causa logre escuchar la melodiosa voz del otro chico que hasta ahora se había mantenido a un lado de la conversación e increíblemente tranquilo ya que no paro la discusión, tal vez las discusiones eran normales entre Anna y Steven.**

Tranquilízate Anna, puedes asustar a la chica – dijo el vampiro

Discúlpame Adam – dijo Anna avergonzada

**Anna se disculpo con el vampiro que se llamaba Adam, al parecer el era el líder de este pequeño aquelarre. El vampiro se acerco a mí aunque no pude distinguir su rostro a causa de lo aturdida que estaba y la oscuridad en la habitación, se quedo mirándome mientras yo sentía como su mirada me analizaba. Después de unos segundos se alejo y se posiciono al lado de Steven y Anna.**

Déjenla descansar, ya mañana nos presentaremos con la chica aunque creo que ya sabe nuestros nombres – dijo Adam sonriendo

Esta bien Adam – dijo Steven y salieron por la puerta de la habitación

**Yo sabía que había sonreído ya que sus dientes blancos relucían en la espesa oscuridad de esa espaciosa habitación. **

**No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me fui quedando dormida poco a poco hasta caer en la inconciencia, necesitaba descansar ya que esa travesía en el bosque después de que Edward me dejara además de todo el sufrimiento me había dejado agotada. **

**Esa noche soñé con el momento en que Edward se iba dejándome sola. Recordé cada palabra, cada frase que salio de sus labios, cuando Jasper por uno de mis tantos descuidos se descontrolo y me ataco. Yo solo podía ver todo lo que ocurría desde lejos; lograba verme a mi misma frente a Edward en el momento que me decía que no me amaba, también el momento en que Jasper se lanzo contra mi tratando de morderme y como Edward lo evitaba lanzándome lejos de su alcance y haciendo lo mismo con el. **

**No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida pero sabia que ya no era de mañana ya que podía sentir los rayos de sol en mi cara con mayor intensidad que durante las mañanas, tal vez era medio día pero no estaba muy segura. No quería levantarme ni abrir los ojos por mas que me molestara la luz del sol pero una dulce voz me hizo abrir los ojos recordándome donde estaba y lo que había pasado la noche anterior.**

Veo que ya despertaste – dijo Anna dulcemente

**Su tono de voz me sorprendió, era melodioso como cualquier otro vampiro pero con un toque de dulzura y amabilidad que no había demostrado anoche en su discusión con Steven a causa mía.**

**Ella sabia desde el momento en el que entro a la habitación que yo estaba despierta así que no tuve mas remedio que abrir los ojos y encarar a la vampiresa que estaba frente a la cama en la cual me encontraba.**

**Cuando abrí los ojos, la mire fijamente mientras ella hacia lo mismo pero de manera amable. Mantuvo el silencio durante un minuto en el cual yo no me atreví a pronunciar palabra alguna.**

Quiero disculparme contigo por la discusión que se dio anoche entre Steven y yo – dijo Anna algo avergonzada

No te preocupes después de todo la causante fui yo – dije yo avergonzada

De ninguna manera – dijo Anna algo molesta – tu no tienes la culpa de la discusión de anoche es solo que Steven suele ser muy impulsivo y el traerte aquí fue algo irresponsable de su parte – agrego mas calmada

**Iba a rebatir su respuesta pero me vi interrumpida por la puerta de la habitación que se abrió repentinamente provocando un estruendo al golpear contra la pared sobresaltándome demasiado ya que estaba algo nerviosa por la situación en la que me encontraba – una vampiresa frente a mi – ya que no conocía las intenciones de Steven para salvarme de esos supuestos "lobos". **

**El que había irrumpido de manera tan abrupta en la habitación era Steven, que ahora estaba parado frente a mí a un lado de Anna y tomados de la mano; al parecer estos dos eran pareja mientras que Adam era un vampiro solitario, como Edward antes de conocerle. Pronunciar su nombre me provoco un dolor incontrolable haciéndome un agujero en el pecho que cada vez sentía que se volvía mas y mas grande conforme pensaba en el y en los demás de la familia Cullen. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando ni de que Adam había entrado a la habitación hasta que con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas de mi mejilla delicadamente produciéndome un escalofrío ante el frío contacto con mano.**

**Adam era amable aunque un poco serio, era joven y muy apuesto parecía tener diecinueve años mas o menos. Era un Vampiro de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorados como oro liquido mientras que Steven era mas extrovertido aunque también amable y se veía mas grande que Adam como de unos veintitrés años o algo así, su cabello era castaño aunque mas claro que el de Adam y sus ojos también eran dorados signo de que eran "vegetarianos". Anna era todo lo contrario a los chicos ella era rubia de cabello largo y un cuerpo de diosa aunque no como Rosalie, no había comparación. Anna se veía mas joven que Rosalie pero no podría decir mas o menos cuantos años tendría cuando la convirtieron aunque ella también era vegetariana, lo sabia por sus ojos iguales a los otros dos vampiros; ella era amable y dulce pero sabia que si se enfadaba podía ser peligrosa. **

**Aun no sabia nada de ellos pero me estaban cayendo muy bien, me daban mucha curiosidad y quería saber sobre sus vidas humanas, su vida como vampiros y si tenían algún don; quien sabe como nació esta curiosidad en mi pero no me molestaba sabia que no me dañarían además no quería regresar a Forks ni a Phoenix, me dolía dejar a Charlie y a Renne pero preferiría estar lejos de todo lo que me hiciera recordar los momentos vividos con cada uno de los Cullen en especial con Edward. No sabia si Adam, Steven y Anna aceptarían que me quedara con ellos pero había decidido intentarlo; si no querían convertirme en vampiro por lo menos les pediría que me dejaran quedarme a vivir con ellos aunque eso significase que tendría que viajar de un lugar a otro constantemente además no perdía nada con intentarlo.**

No llores, no se que te habrá pasado para derramar esas preciadas lagrimas pero te aseguro que no vale la pena – dijo Adam dulcemente

Adam tiene razón – dijo Steven sonriéndome

No vale la pena llorar por un hombre – dijo Anna

**¿Cómo sabia Anna que mi sufrimiento era causado por un hombre? ¿No creo que hablara dormida sobre lo que paso o si?**

¿Cómo sabes que es por un hombre Anna? – le pregunto Steven confundido

Las mujeres podemos ver el dolor de otras mujeres y cuando es causado por un hombre se puede ver en sus ojos además de que no paraba de mencionar el nombre del chico en sueños – dijo Anna

**Entonces si había hablado en sueños, en verdad era patética; llorando por un hombre que jamás me quiso, que solo se estaba probando a si mismo estando con una torpe humana. Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía que la sangre me hervía aunque también dolía el agujero que se me formo en el pecho ya que aun lo amaba profundamente.**

**Anna se acerco a mí y sorpresivamente me abrazo fuertemente pero sin hacerme daño dándome ánimos y consuelo, no podía creerlo estaba siendo consolada por una vampiresa que apenas conocí la noche anterior. **

**Cuando Anna deshizo el abrazo fue junto a Steven y tomo su mano suavemente, al parecer Adam quería tomar la palabra y por eso me soltó y fue junto a su pareja.**

Creo que es hora de presentarnos – dijo Adam sonriendo – mi nombre es Adam Walker – agrego besando el dorso de mi mano provocando que me sonrojara

Mi nombre es Anna Bonelli – dijo Anna muy sonriente

Yo soy Steven Farrell – dijo el vampiro dándome la mano

Yo soy Isabella Swan pero díganme Bella – dije aceptando el apretón de manos de Steven

**Me alegro que se presentaran conmigo y yo poder hacerlo con ellos, así ya no era una completa extraña; ahora lo que quería saber era donde me encontraba exactamente ya que por el frío que hacia sabia que ya no estábamos en Forks, aunque no podía quejarme mucho por el frío ya que tenia una cazadora negra además de que al parecer prendieron la calefacción para que no me congelara. Eran vampiros muy considerados.**

¿En donde estamos? – pregunte mirando a Adam

En Vancouver – dijo Adam tranquilamente

Estamos en la casa que nos prestan unos amigos cuando venimos a esta ciudad – dijo Anna

Ya veo – dije analizando la situación

¿Estas molesta porque te traje conmigo? – pregunto Steven preocupado

Claro que no Steven – dije yo sonriéndole – te lo debería agradecer ya que Forks no era un buen lugar para mi – agregue sin muchas ganas

¿A que te refieres con que no era un buen lugar para ti? ¿Acaso ahí no esta tu familia y tus amigos? – pregunto Adam algo molesto

Si pero los recuerdos son demasiado doloroso para querer quedarme ahí – dije yo sonriendo tristemente

**En ese momento Anna se abalanzo hacia mí abrazándome sin hacerme daño como hace un rato, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas lograron escapar de mis ojos y empaparon mi cara y el hombro de Anna.**

**Estuvimos varios minutos abrazadas, ella no dijo una sola palabra solo me acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.**

¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? – me pregunto Anna separándose un poco de mi

**Yo estaba que no cabía en mí, al fin algo de alivio para mi corazón. No podía responder de la emoción que me causaba que me invitase a quedarme con ellos aunque no sabia si Adam o Steven estarían de acuerdo, Steven talvez si ya que el me había llevado con el cuando me encontró en el bosque; la reacción y la opinión de Adam era la que mas me interesaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo ya que parecía ser él el líder. La reacción de Steven no me sorprendió tanto.**

¡Esa es una gran idea! – Grito Steven emocionado - ¡siempre he querido una hermana pequeña a la cual molestar! – agrego eufórico

**Después de eso yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar, se parecía tanto a Emmet, pero no lloraba por eso si no por la felicidad que me había causado su comentario. Yo siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor que me cuidara y protegiera pero el destino me lo negó. La felicidad que sentía se podía notar en mi gran sonrisa y en el brillo de mis ojos.**

¿Ustedes dos están locos? ¿En que diablos piensas Anna al proponerle eso a Bella? – pregunto furioso Adam

**Esa reacción si que no me la esperaba. La felicidad que había experimentado momentos antes se esfumo dejando en mi rostro una mueca de dolor y tristeza; ya estaba decidido nadie me quería, Edward me abandono y engaño además de romper su promesa y ahora Adam me despreciaba y no quería que me quedara con ellos siendo que me habían sacado de Forks sin mi consentimiento. Comencé a recordar cada vez que Edward me dijo que me amaba y que yo era su vida, ¡todo eso era mentira! Cada frase de amor dicha me provocaba más dolor y sin darme cuenta deje de respirar; sentía que me estaba ahogando. Comencé a híper-ventilar era un ataque de ansiedad, se sentía terrible pero empeoraba cada vez que recordaba a Edward o el rechazo tan directo de Adam. Los tres vampiros al parecer notaron que lo que me pasaba era a causa de las duras palabras de Adam, Steven comenzó a discutir con Adam mientras Anna trataba de calmarme.**

¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Adam?! – Le grito Steven furioso – acaso no vez que la pobre esta sufriendo, lo único que le faltaba es que la rechazaras de manera tan cruel – agrego mas calmado pero aun furioso

**Yo no lograba respirar, no solo les había importunado ahora los preocupaba y les hacia pelear entre ellos; sentí como apartaban a Anna de mi lado y otros fríos brazos me rodeaban delicadamente después escuche la voz de Adam susurrarme al oído.**

Discúlpame Bella, no era mi intención decir las cosas tan directas pero me molesto que no me consultaran primero y que no respondieras además seria peligroso para una humana estar con tres vampiros – susurro Adam a mi oído

**Al parecer su voz y su disculpa lograron calmarme y comencé a respirar lentamente, comencé a tranquilizarme y los recuerdos dolorosos se esfumaron rápidamente. Me sentía tan bien en los brazos de Adam, me sentía protegida aunque no fuera un sentimiento romántico ni nada de eso solo era amistad si se podría decir aunque nos conociéramos desde hace solo una noche. Después de que Adam se disculpara conmigo fue a conseguirme algo de comer mientras Anna y Steven salían a cazar ya que no lo habían hecho en una semana; cuando Adam regreso me dio una hamburguesa y papas fritas con una coca-cola y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, Anna y Steven regresarían hasta el amanecer así que eso me daba tiempo para conocer a Adam un poco mejor.**

**Me contó muchas cosas sobre el como por ejemplo que había nacido el 30 de octubre de 1835 en la ciudad de San Antonio, Texas durante la guerra de independencia de ese estado. También me contó que lo convirtieron cuando tenia diecinueve años mientras salía de su casa para dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, me contó sobre como conoció a Steven y a Anna. Los conoció en el año de 1985 cuando Steven tenía tan solo cincuenta años de haber sido convertido y Anna tenía solo diez años de haber sido convertida en 1999 cuando tenía tan solo diecisiete años. Me contó que Steven había nacido en Edimburgo, Inglaterra y que Anna había nacido en Roma, Italia.**

**Me contó muchas anécdotas sobre sus viajes, algunas divertidas pero otras tristes como todo en la vida. Pasamos horas y horas hablando hasta que me quede dormida con el a mi lado, me desperté en la mañana cuando las estruendosas risas de Anna y Steven se escucharon por toda la casa sobresaltándome un poco pero al sentir los brazos de Adam a mi alrededor me tranquiliza, era como estar con Jacob solo que el estaba frío.**

**Antes de que Steve y Anna entraran a la habitación el se levanto y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, cuando los dos vampiros entraron Anna fue a sentarse conmigo mientras que Steven se sentó al lado de Adam.**

Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que haremos con Bella – dijo Steve sonriendo

Ni que fuera un objeto – dijo Adam molesto

Discúlpame Bella – dijo Steve avergonzado. Yo solo me reí

¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Bella? – me pregunto Adam mas serio de lo normal

Si me permites me gustaría quedarme con ustedes – dije yo algo ilusionado de que aceptara

Ya veo – dijo Adam analizando mis palabras - ¿estas dispuesta a que te convierta en una vampiresa para poder venir con nosotros? – me pregunto serio

**Steven y Anna se quedaron estáticos y muy sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Adam, creo que no se esperaban que me pusiera como condición convertirme en vampiro para irme con ellos. Esa era la idea desde que me había enamorado de Edward así que ¿Por qué no aceptar que Adam me convierta? ¿No estaría mal vivir una eternidad con ellos o si? Además Edward no era indispensable y si solo había estado conmigo para probar su resistencia como vegetariano era su problema pero algún día llegaría el día de cobrarme lo que me hizo y para eso debía convertirme en alguien como el. Ya no debía preocuparme mas por los Cullen al fin y al cabo me abandonaron y ni siquiera tuvieron en valor y la decencia de despedirse y decirme a la cara que también se iban, a Jasper no lo culpo ya que talvez este avergonzado de si mismo por flaquear ante un poco de mi sangre de todas maneras la culpa fue mía por descuidada pero a Edward y a los demás jamás les perdonare que me engañaran de esta manera.**

**Lo único bueno de esto es que ahora tengo nuevos amigos que además están dispuestos a convertirme en uno de ellos como alguna vez desee que Edward lo hiciera. Ahora yo tenia un nuevo objetivo y lo cumpliría con la ayuda de mis nuevos amigos, me convertiría a como diera lugar en uno de ellos para después si algún día me llegara a topar con alguno de los Cullen poder vengarme por lo que me hicieron.**


End file.
